Robert Andrews (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = H-Beta | Aliases = Bobby Abdrews | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Dave Andrews (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Youngstown, Ohio | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly Blond)Category:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws | UnusualSkinColour = Green | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Cyborg mutated by Weapon X | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Robert Gill | First = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 20 | Death = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 22 | HistoryText = Bobby Andrews and his brother, Dave, grew up in a troubled household in Youngstown, Ohio, both being physically and emotionally abused by their mother. When they were teenagers, they joined the Church of Human Potential; however, Reverend Miller of their local cell kicked them out after learning of the brothers' anti-mutant sentiments. They were subsequently lured into joining the Weapon X Program, which secretly turned its volunteers into mindless Adamantium killer cyborgs. When Bobby was about to meet with Weapon X recruiter Carla in Longview, Texas, he was approached by Amadeus Cho, who had been investigating Weapon X after being attacked by Dave, who had already become a lethal cyborg. Cho tried to prevent Bobby from joining Weapon X, but he lunged at Amadeus. Carla subsequently appeared in a car and picked up Bobby while a cyborg kept Amadeus occupied. As they drove away, Cho attempted once again to appeal to Bobby. Carla and Bobby subsequently arrived to the Weapon X Central Command in Serenity Hills, Texas. After meeting up with Reverend William Stryker, Bobby was subjected to the beginning of the transformation process to turn him into a cyborg, a process during which most of his brain was excised, leaving only the most basic nerve clusters that powered survival-based emotional responses, namely anger. Hulk and his allies pinpointed the location of Weapon X Central Command and rampaged through the facility in hopes of finding Bobby before he was turned into a mindless murder machine. Unfortunately, they arrived too late, and Weapon X head scientist Dr. Alba even released Bobby in his new monstrous form, as H-Beta, to fight the intruders. H-Beta eventually confronted the Hulk, forcing him to let his anger loose to be evenly matched. After H-Beta and Hulk took the fight outside the Weapon X Facility, Dr. Alba released the other subject whose incubation had just finished, H-Alpha. Having been programmed to act as an apex predator, H-Alpha was designed to destroy whichever threat it faced. So as soon as he joined Hulk and H-Beta's brawl, H-Alpha lunged at H-Beta and beheaded him. | Personality = | Powers = Mutant / Gamma Mutate Cyborg: Bobby Andrew was subjected to experiments that grafted him the DNA of both Logan and the Hulk. His skeleton was additionally bonded to Adamantium. * Bone Claws * Regenerative Healing Factor * Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Adamantium, Sternbots | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Adamantium Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength